vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone is a video game created by SEGA (パラフレ) for arcade machines in Japan. History -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone is the sixth main installment of the Project DIVA series by SEGA released on the SEGA Nu arcade board on November 21, 2013. It is a sequel to the 2010 game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade. Much like how its predecessor can be seen as an enhanced version of the very first game in the series, Future Tone can be seen as an enhanced version of ''-Project DIVA- F, featuring the same songs and characters by default. Though overall similar to its predecessor, the game features updated visuals and physics, and a new "Touch Slider" panel for arrow shaped note which operates more similarly to the touch screen control of ''Project mirai 2. Features IC card function and Diva.Net This arcade game utilizes an IC card function. Players can select to obtain a Project DIVA Arcade access card from any machine. This card will open more functions for use in Project DIVA Arcade, many of those functions resembling features in the hand-held games. With an access card, players will be able to save and load arcade data, select module outfits for use in the game, select a player name, and more. Vocaloid Points (VP) can also be accumulated through successful plays. VP can be used for gaining features, like modules, or changing your player name. Access Card holders can also participate in trials, similar to the console versions of Dance Dance Revolution. In these three-tier trials, which are called "Clear Trial", "Great Clear Trial", and "Perfect Clear Trial" by difficulty, the player must bet a certain amount of VP. If you pass a trial, you get to keep your VP, and receive the amount you bet. However, if you lose a trial, you lose the amount of your VP you bet, which subtracts the number of VP you bet from your total. Clearing "Perfect Clear Trial" will also net you a large sum of VP. Also, during Access Card creation, you will be asked to create a user name and password. This will be registered on the internet and allows an Access Card holder to gain access to the Project DIVA Arcade Diva.Net. Here, an Access Card holder can edit data and perform many and more of the functions that a Project DIVA Arcade machine can do. However, an Access Card holder must first accumulate 10 non-consecutive plays on any Project DIVA Arcade machine with an Internet connection before they can use many of Diva.Net's functions. Once 10 plays are accumulated, the access card holder will gain a 30-day access to all of DivaNet's functions. Access to Diva.Net can only be performed this way, and one gains another 30 days of access every 10 plays. This "access" is known as a Diva.Net Right. Upon first play, a Card holder can automatically obtain a Diva.Net Right once. Losing one's Right does not affect your data, but you are unable to change it through Diva.Net until another Right is obtained. Modules ''See gallery for ''Modules SEGA official module page Music Featured producers 19's Sound Factory, 40mP, 1640mP, Agoaniki-P, Anyuu-P, apfel note, Atsuzou-kun, Azuma, baker, Bomb Poppy, Buriru-P, Camellia, Chesa, Chouchou-P, cosMo, CosMo, Crystal-P, Daifuku-P, daniwellP, Deadball-P, Death Ohagi, DECO*27, Dixie Flatline, doriko, E.L.V.N, emon(Tes.), fatP, Funakoshi-P, Ginsaku, Hachi, Hachioji-P, Hachioji-P, Hadano-P, halyosy, Hal, , Hayashikei, Hikarisyuyo, Hikutsu-P, Hinata Haruhana, HIRO, Hitoshizuku-P, hmtk, HoneyWorks, Hoskey, Iieru-P@TinySymphony, ika, iroha(sasaki), Iyaiya-P, Jevanni-P, Hattori-P, JimmyThumb-P, John Zeroness, Junky, Kamimae Akira, KazuP, Kobayashi Onyx, Kotsuban-P, Kuchibashi-P, KulfiQ, Kura-P, Kurousa-P, Kusemono, Kusoinaka-P, Kuwagata-P, kz, Lamaze-P, Last Note., Lemm, Lovely-P, Lumo, Machigerita-P, malo, Masaki, MazoP, Melissa-P, meola, Merazooma-P, meterP, mikuru396, millstones, minato, Mitchie M, Moja-P, Mojo-P, Naive-P, Nanou, Narushima Takashi, nekobolo, Nem, Neru, TOKOTOKO, Noboru↑-P, Nori-P, Onecup-P, OPA, orange, Ossan-P, OSTER project, otetsu, Otomania, Owata-P, Sezu, Pinocchio-P, PolyphonicBranch, Powapowa-P, Re:nG, rerulili, ryo, samfree, sasakure.UK, Satsuki ga Tenkomori, Scop, Shiba Inu, Shinjou-P, shu-tP, Shun13, Shuujin-P, Signal-P, sigotositeP, Sorrowful-P, TanakaB, Tatami-P, teaeye, Team MOER, Tennen (Oppiroge-P), Tiara, tilt-six, Tohma, Toku-P, Toraboruta-P, Tsurishi-P, U-ji, Udongerge, uguis08, Utata-P, vil-P, Vocaliod-P, Wonderful☆Opportunity, wowaka, yanagi-P, Yasuo-P, yuukiss, Yuuyu-P, Yuyoyuppe, Yucha-P Song list External links *Official site (Japanese) *Official site (English) Navigation Category:Technology Category:SEGA Category:Games Category:Project Diva